shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Grindeldore
Grindeldore is the slash ship between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald from the Harry Potter fandom. Canon Dumbledore and Grindelwald first met when they were introduced to each other by Bathilda Bagshot when they were seventeen. As they had much in common, they got along instantly. They both agreed on ideals about the structure of the wizarding society and were both keen on finding the Deathly Hallows. The two grew close, and entered into a short-lived romantic affair, which lasted two months. "It was a love relationship" according to J K Rowling in a behind the scenes interview on the Crimes of Grindelwald DVD. The brief affair lasted two months, during which the boys made plans to find the Deathly Hallows and lead a wizarding revolution. They also made a blood pact, which kept them from attacking each other. During this time, Albus neglected his younger siblings, Aberforth and Ariana. When Aberforth confronted the pair over this, Grindelwald lost his temper and attacked Aberforth. Albus rushed forward to defend his brother, and during the duel, Ariana was killed. Grindelwald fled, his friendship with Albus over. Over the next years, Grindelwald caused chaos throughout the wizarding world based on his beliefs about their society. Dumbledore refused to face him out of fear that Grindelwald would blame him for Ariana's death, as well as because of the blood pact the two had made in their teens. Despite everything, Dumbledore retained feelings for Grindelwald and saw him in the Mirror of Erised as his heart's deepest desire. He felt enormous guilt over this. Eventually, for reasons that will be revealed in further installment of the story, he was able to finally move on Grindelwald. He confronted him in a duel and won. The duel would forever be considered perhaps the greatest duel ever to be fought in the wizarding world. Dumbledore took possession of the Elder Wand and imprisoned Grindelwald in his own prison, Nurmengard. Many years later, Voldemort confronted Grindelwald and asked for information about the Elder Wand. Grindelwald, who was imprisoned and wandless, thus unable to defend himself, refused to reveal any information. This seems to indicate that Grindelwald no longer held with the views of those who practiced the Dark Arts. It was speculated by Harry Potter that Grindelwald had given his life to prevent Voldemort from desecrating Dumbledore's tomb, perhaps indicating that Grindelwald retained some respect and affection for his old friend. Fanon This pairing had a small popularity before J.K. Rowling announced in 2007 that Albus Dumbledore was gay, with a romantic attraction to Gellert Grindelwald. Although many fans embraced the idea of Dumbledore's sexuality, many also wished that Rowling had included his sexuality and relationship with Grindelwald in the books. After the announcement, more fanfiction and fanart were produced for the pairing. Many displayed Dumbledore's life as a teenage boy, with exploration into the relationships between Albus, Gellert, Aberforth, and Ariana. Also, the pairing was often written with Grindelwald reciprocating Dumbledore's feelings, ultimately leading to the eventual duel between both of them. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Gellert/Albus on FanFiction.Net LIVE JOURNAL : TUMBLR : Photos Dumbledore and Grindelwald.png Grindeldore.jpg Grindeldore_temp.jpg Videos Fantastic Beasts The Crimes Of Grindeldore? The Greater Good - Harry Potter - Dumbledore and Grindelwald Gellert Grindelwald & Albus Dumbledore Rootless Tree References Navigation pl:Gelbus/Grindeldore